Sakura & Sasuke's Infinite Playlist
by evidently-emily
Summary: AU. I know this is going to sound weird, but would you mind being my girlfriend for the next five minutes? He asks. I answer by putting my hand on his neck and pulling him down to my lips...SasuSaku.
1. SASUKE ordinary day

**author's note.**

Hey guys! My name is Emily, Tohru02, and this is my third story for the "Naruto" fandome, but it's my first in a few ways. The other two stories that I've written, "Mistakes We Knew We Were Making" and "Oh, The Summertime" were written with my best friend MarMar17. The couples were Sakura and Sasuke, Neji and Tenten, and Hinata and Naruto. I can honestly say I know a little bit more about "Naruto" than when I wrote those books, but this is still an AU. This story is based off a book by Rachel Cohn and David Levithan. There will be some things the same, but most things will be different. This chapter is pretty short, but I'll try to update once more. I look forward to getting to know all you guys. xD

**disclaimer.**

I don't own "Naruto."

**currently listening to...**

True Colors by Cyndi Lauper

**dedication.**

Happy Birthday, Sydney!

* * *

I'm pulsating. My whole body is. My fingers are searching out the beat, tapping, banging, wildly with passion on my drum set. My body is aching for the rhythm, and suddenly the fact that Rock Lee is seven thousand miles away from being on key and our very vulgar lyrics are getting a strange look from the club owner don't matter, because it's me and the drums and the bright lights, and that's all that matters.

Suddenly the song rolls into a seventh minute, but none of us lose our enthusiasm. I wipe the sweat off of my fore head when finally the momentum is at a good spot for Rock Lee to end it. I bang on my symbols a few times for emphasis before I slid the drum sticks into my back pocket and waved a few times to the durnk-and-cheering crowd.

I turn, just in enough time to see her. Fuck no. In one of her fine frenzys that ended our relationship, I had just asked her not to come and track me down. She had asked me never to call her, never to even think about her. It was Ino, my ex-girlfriend and even though she had told me it was over, three months later I was still in denial. And oh fucking great. She wasn't alone.

I pushed myself off the stage, trying to pretend I didn't see her. "Hey, Sasuke," I felt a sweaty hand grip my shoulder. I turn around and see it's Kiba from the next band. "Might helping us pack things up?" He asks, cocking his head towards the stage. I sigh, I'm equipment bitch for our band this week and Gaara is the drink boy, but damn, being equipment bitch is awful. It totally ruins that music high that you get after performing.

"Sure. Why not." I said, more like a statement then a question. It's awful, feeling those bright lights shine on me and even though I know that there's at least 250 people out there, I can feel Ino's brown eyes piercing through my flesh, watching as Kiba and I pack up our gear and get there's arranged. I begin to haul the equipment out, and after I get it all into the van, I consider leaving.

But I can't. Suddenly it becomes more complicated than that, and I can't run. Six months of being in a relationship really does get a boy whipped. I'm so used to feeling anxiety when I see her, to having my eyes light up when hers lock with mine. I can't force myself to think horrible things about her, but at the same time I can't force myself to pretend that I'm happy for her. She had told me that she was bored, and I had told her I was too. I had suggested a different movie, she had suggested getting out of her house.

I returned into the club, the next band was beginning to play and they were alright. Definitely better than our band, who's current name was Hearts & Clubs, but tomorrow, who knew what it would be? Being a band of gay guys isn't always a problem, but it's times like these when I'm walking through the bar and the rest of the guys are all making out with random guys and I'm getting numerous nods from the guys.

I nod back, but not stopping. Better not to leave them devastated. I need to find Rock Lee and Gaara, chat with them for like three seconds, then get out of here like a bat out of hell. But, that plan gets completely trashed when I see Ino walking towards me with her arm around some model-looking guy.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.

I turned to the first girl next to me. "This is going to sound incredibly weird…but would you mind being my girlfriend for the next five minutes?"


	2. SAKURA hung upon your wall

**author's note.**

Hey guys! I know, you all are like, whoa. She's updating already? Well, it's Saturday morning. What did you expect me to be doing? I just watched Episode 16 of "Peach Girl", and that was basically my first Japanese-with-English subtitles anime episode I've ever watched. Right now I'm in the living room on my dad's laptop, even though I really should be going soon. I have my best friend's little sister right now, and I'm listening to the VH1 Count Down and I love all of these songs, and my hair looks like a rat's nest right now and I really need some freaking vegetables. hahaa, I'm so random today. Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter. This is Sakura's POV, and the chapters will be switching back and forth.

**disclaimer.**

I don't own "Naruto."

**currently listening to...**

Pictures of You by The Last Goodnight

**dedication.**

To my mom!

* * *

I was never a good babysitter. I used to baby sit the neighbors' kids, Jackson and Jillian. Three year old twins and their little sister, Anna, who cried so much that I swore she was going to wreck her vocal chords before she could expand her vocabulary from "mama" and "no!" They were terrors, they didn't listen to a word I would say, but they would always manage to collapse in enough time for me to drag them to bed and clean up the monstrous mess that I made.

I baby sat for them too many times, every Friday since I was 12-years-old. When I was 14, Jillian was playing around in the kitchen and shoved her mother's wallet into a blender and when their mom came home to find that her kids were up and her credit cards were blender-fied, and let's just say that that was the last time they hired me, Sakura, to babysit.

So, you could say I've had a pretty bad time babysitting before. But, the people I have baby sat for usually are under 5-years-old and wet the bed. I've never baby sat an 18-year-old girl who just happens to be my best friends and is currently lost in a sea of drunken people. Ten-ten and I came to this bar tonight, even though I knew that I was forbidden to come to this club. My father, one of the record executives at some big music business, is having a very long time feud with the owner, my ex-god father.

"I swear, that drummer from _Hearts & Clubs_ is so gay, I wonder where he went…" I hear someone at the bar say. I roll my eyes, I recognized that drummer from somewhere, I just don't know where. Being one of the only Jewish girls in a Catholic girls school gave me extra gay-dar, and I could tell that everyone in that band was gay, but the drummer definitely wasn't gay by the obvious uncomfortable-ness on the stage.

I'm obviously sticking out, seeing that I'm the only girl here that has my stomach and arms covered and don't have any supposed-to-be-covered body parts showing. Other girls are wearing disgustingly revealing clothing, and here I am in a pair of cozy Steve & Barry jeans, my black "Class of '08" t-shirt and a flannel zip up over that. I have my pinkish tinted hair down, with that slight natural wave. A few lines of eyeliner under my eyes, and that was it.

I need to find Ten-ten. Once I find her, we're going to get her home and make sure that she isn't pregnant. I'll throw her into a pair of my pajamas and tuck her into bed and collapse and pat myself on the back for not letting her get abducted/pregnant/raped. Ten-ten was the one that stole the show, while I sat back and hoped that I didn't get notice. That was how it was, and judging on the way that things were going, that's probably how it was going to be.

I look up to see some guy standing before me. Basically, I'm short. Only standing at about 5'5", it was just another element of me that allowed me to easily blend into the shadows. When you're not dressed in Abercrombie and aren't medium heighted, then basically you get to blend in. If I wanted to change that, I could purchase a bottle of blonde hair dye and re-do my wardrobe, but I wouldn't want too.

"Would you mind being my girlfriend for the next give minutes?" Oh great. It's the non-gay-I-think drummer from _that band. _I glance over at the guys at the bar, who obviously now are wishing that he really was gay.

My usual reaction would be HELL NO and probably throw the nearest drink into his face. I didn't know what he was meaning by this—was he asking if he could date rape me, or was he really asking me to be his girlfriend for the next five minutes? I glanced around me. The bar was incredibly small, which was just enough room to basically act as a gas chamber between all of the cigarettes, and small enough for Ten-ten not to get lost.

I sighed. Why the hell not? I let my finger's dance over his neck, trying to get the spirit of Ten-ten in me. Ten-ten had the power to get guys under her spell, like that fucked up cartoon of Mickey Mouse and the dancing cleaning gear or whatever that is. I'm expecting his breath to taste like garlic, I'm expecting my boobs to get a very un-welcomed squeeze right about…now.

But, none of that happens. Instead, he tastes sweet, like cinnamon and sugar and vanilla and oh fuck, everything nice. I'm feeling dizzy, tipsy and I'm trying hard to blame it on the apple martini I had earlier, but I know it's the fact that this non-gay-drummer is kissing me and I'm still in a freakin' state of shock.

"Sakura? Sasuke? How do you two, like, know each other?" Oh great. As if this night could get any more fucked up, _Ino _is here. Ino was my best friend through elementary school, then she started wearing bras and I started playing the piano and that was the end of that. Ino is the type of girl that has stories to tell at sleepovers, she's the girl that defies every single rule and every girl at our school of supposedly-innocent Catholic girls, except she's no different than the other mall rats.

I look up, and I wrap my arm around non-gay-guy's neck, smiling at her. "We're dating." I said, not helping to glance at my watch. Alright, maybe we were supposed to be broken up about three minutes ago, but you know what, whatever.

Holy shit. Did she say _Sasuke? _Oh great. So _this _is the Sasuke. The Sasuke that every single girl at our school heard about every single day. Sasuke was basically part of the reason that everyone envied Ino. Between her golden locks, her 'amazing' wardrobe and the boyfriend, she had it all. I wasn't a good actress, and I had even got kicked out of our class version of "Peter Pan" in sixth grade because I was the Wendy Darling that had 'accidentally' called our Peter a fag when he complimented my costume.

"Oh. Well. Best of luck to the both of you." Ino said, turning on her heels, her arm still snaked around 'that-guy's' waist. He looked awkward and uncomfortable, even though his blood shot eyes suggested that he had been sniffing a little more than Ino's intoxicating Victoria's Secret perfume. And then it was Sasuke and I, standing there. He was looking like Bambi after watching his mother got shot. I rolled my eyes and started to walk off.

I turned around. "It's been a good relationship." Now I had to find Ten-ten and get the hell out of here before Sasuke decided to lengthen our relationship.


	3. SASUKE stay where i can see you

**author's note.**

Hey guys! I'm so glad that you all are liking this story so far. I think last time I looked there was 15 reviews or something? I'm so happy! So, today is Sunday and today is usually stress day. I'm not one of those people who gets all of my homework done on Friday nights, but tomorrow I have no school so I don't really have to worry about it right now. Even though I'm pretty sure that it's all done. Hmm. I only have one more episode of "Peach Girl" to watch, then the whole series is over for me. Aww. Do any of you guys watch that? Anyway, I'll stop rambling so you can read. I hope you like this chapter, it's Sasuke's POV and it's a little on the shorter side, but once I get into the story a little more the chapters will lengthen.

**disclaimer.**

I don't own "Naruto."

**currently listening to...**

I Constantly Thank God For Esteban by Panic! At The Disco

**dedication.**

For Brooke.

* * *

Alright, so I was appearing a little wimpy at the moment. I was just standing there, letting this girl who apparently knew me by the flicker of recognizing me in her eyes, fight the battle. Ino's crack-head boyfriend stared at me, I didn't stare back at him, but more or less at Ino. She was the same old Ino, golden hair that's feeling against my flesh was so livid I could almost reach out and feel it.

And then she had left, as fast as she had come. I sighed, running a hand through my black locks. I didn't know whether to be relieved or scattered now that she was gone. I looked over at Sakura, so that was her name. Apparently she knew me, but I didn't know her. I never really got to meet any of the girls from Ino's school, most of the people that she had introduced me to were people that went to the same clubs that we did that she had managed to meet before me.

I was just standing there, and when I came back to my senses, Sakura was heading off in a different direction. Alright, so maybe I hadn't formed a complete connection with the girl in our ten minute relationship or however you would label that, but she had somehow managed to intrigue me. Besides, except for our kiss, I felt like I owed her for saving my ass from Ino. Plus, if she saw Sakura who had been totally territorial of me in front of her wander off by herself, it might have all been for nothing.

"Wait---" I managed to grab her shoulder. She stopped, raising her eyebrows and turning around. "Where are you going?" I questioned, the words seeming even more stupid then they had sounded in my head.

"Listen, I'm busy. According to my watch," She pushed up her flannel sleeve and glanced at the watch. "We were over ten minutes ago. You asked me to be your girlfriend for five minutes, that's it." She turned back around, and I almost let her go but for some reason I grabbed her by the shoulder again.

"What do you want?" She snapped, turning around. Okay, well, I hadn't been really expecting that reaction. I swallowed. Great. I was completely out of practice. Ino had made all of the plans when we were together, she chose the clubs, the dates, the resteraurants, the times, everything. I had once thought that I was a pretty decisive person, but being with Ino had taught me that I was anything but.

"Listen, I just wanted to say thank you," I said, hoping that the tiny beads of sweat forming on my neck and hairline weren't obvious. It was bad enough that I was labeled gay because everyone else in the band was, but if I got labeled a frumpy out of practice gay guy, well, then, that would be bad. "Can I…can I take you out to get some breakfast?"

I would say that right now was where the silence was, but that was somewhat impossible because some other band was playing right now and who ever was doing the sound was probably attempting to make the music sound less horrible by cranking it up. "Do you see that girl over there?" Sakura asked, turning around slightly and angling her body over to a table where some chick with long brown hair was dancing.

"Uh…yeah?" I asked.

"I have to get her drunk ass home in enough time to get my ice cream and watch 'America's Next Top Model', so I don't think that breakfast is going to work today, I'll have my people call your people." She snapped, turning back around and going in the direction of the girl dancing.

I grabbed her again. "Wait!"

"Dude, do you speak fucking English? I think I said no," She snapped.

"I think I can help you." I said quietly.

"Oh." She said, raising her eyebrows. "Well. Why didn't you say so?"

I almost said something back, but I didn't think it was worth it. "My friends have a van. They can drive her home," I said. The look in her eyes basically told me that this girl who she was guarding or babysitting or whatever she was doing with her, she didn't feel comfortable leaving with friends of mine. I almost thought for a second that this girl dancing was Sakura's girlfriend, but I quickly decided against it. Sakura didn't kiss like a lesbian.

Sakura sighed. "I guess I don't have much of a choice, but this is the end of the favors." She said, and I let her go off to coax her friend down from the table. The girl stumbled into the arms of Sakura, giggling.

"Sakura you're amazing." Drunk girl hiccuped.

"You too, Tenten." Sakura said, as if she was speaking to a toddler that she was trying to get to bed. "Hey you, drummer boy, get the other side," Sakura hissed at me, and I obliged, taking the girl's other arm and slinging it over my shoulder.

"Hiiiii." The girl's greeting was drawn out as she looked up at me, the next hiccup causing her chest to rise. She stared down at my shoes, then allowed herself to scan my whole body, until she met my eyes. "You…you have no style." She giggled.

I looked over at Sakura, but apparently she had either heard the comment and had let it slide right off her shoulders, or she hadn't been able to decode this girl's drunken slurring.

We got her out to the van, where Rock Lee, Kiba, Gaara, and Neji were all standing. Rock Lee and Gaara were the only gay ones, but I think that Sakura would feel more comfortable if she just thought that they all were gay. A drunk girl left in the hands of two gay guys and two straight ones, err, that might not work so well.

I helped the drunk girl into the car, walking over to my car and waiting for her. I leaned against my car, my trusty companion and waited.

"Ew." Sakura said, her eyebrows raised as she walked over, bundled up in her now-zipped jacket. "What is this?"

"This my friend," I said, standing up and tapping the hood of the car. "Is my car."

"This is not a car." She said, but I let it slide off my shoulders and got into the driver's seat.


	4. SAKURA pictures of you

**author's note.**

Hey guys! I'm updating again, so I hope you guys like this chapter after the short break. I went to FYE a couple days ago with my mom, I think it was on Monday. I got a few headbands and some knee socks from Wet Seal, and Disc 12 of "Full Metal Alchemist" and the "Fruits Basket" card game. I finally finished "Full Metal Alchemist", I'm so happy! I didn't really like the ending, which is why I'm going to get the manga asap. Except, for anyone who does like FMA, I would highly suggest watching all of the anime first, then watching the movie. The movie will make so much better sense if you watch all of the anime, then the movie. But anyway, I'm so proud of myself, finishing FMA and Peach Girl all in one week. Hahah, now to finish Moon Phase, DUN DUN DUN DUN!

**disclaimer.**

I don't own "Naruto."

**currently listening to...**

Pictures of You by The Last Goodnight.

**dedication.**

For Marley, good luck on your surgery!

* * *

After sitting next to Sasuke in the car for now about…fifteen minutes as we drove along, the only noise was the "Queen" album playing from the speakers, that I must be dreaming. Or in a nightmare. If Caroline was sober, I'm sure that he would've asked her first. There's nothing special about me, absolutely nothing to admire. There's nothing that sets me apart, nothing that I can call my own. Don't get me wrong, though. I don't care. I can't say that I like being like that, because no one ever says that they hate attention and mean it completely.

I can't believe that I'm sitting here, next to this guy that I just met, heading off to eat breakfast. Technically, it's not even considered breakfast yet. The night has only just begun, and it's midnight. Well, at least I can kiss my 'America's Next Top Model' marathon goodbye. I let my fingers dance over the door of the car, hoping that this night would turn out all right.

A wave of happiness swept my body free of any other emotions and I grinned ear to ear as 'Killer Queen' came on, my favorite track. He must have suspected some sign of happiness come off of me and turned his head, but by then I had caught on and turned my head, hiding my smirk.

"So."

I wasn't expecting him to make the first move. Knowing Sasuke, okay well I didn't know him, but knowing of him, I knew that he wasn't one to be very…dominant. Believe me, Ino had told loads of stories, plenty enough for me to get a feel for this guy. But then again, everything that people said about Ino wasn't completely the truth. I'm not saying that Ino's the most amazing girl alive, but she doesn't have all rotten blood.

"Hm?" I asked. Well, he had started the conversation, so it was the least I could do to at least look at the guy. I turned my head, and winced quietly under my breath, instantly regretting it. It wouldn't be this bad if he smelled bad, or if he looked like someone had shoved his face into a paper shredder or if he had at least been a bad kisser. Or at least had a bad taste in music! But he smelled like cinnamon, and was incredibly handsome, and he had been an excellent kisser.

Just shoot me now.

"This doesn't have to be awkward," He said quietly, but I heard it. The CD ended, and he masterly stopped at a stop light, changing the CD to a collaboration of screamo and some heavy metal, but I heard some sappy love songs thrown in for good measure. "I mean, I guess if you want to it can be."

I blushed. He was nervous? He was fucking nervous? He had the nerve to ask me to be his girlfriend for five minutes, and now he was flaking out on me. I smirked to myself, I had the power to crack people. Tenten might have the power to make them fall for her with her skill and charm and looks, but in the end I was the one that usually had a way with words. "No, I don't like awkward either."

It might have been just a coincidence, but I swore that it was a pretty awkward silence after that. I cleared my throat. "Have you ever played truth before?"

"Nope," He shook his head, not taking his eyes off the road. Well, if he was with my parents, then he would have earned points to make up for the fact that they would have a coronary over this disgusting car. "Tell me about it." Well, this was a start. We were conversing, chatting if you want to call it that.

"It's a game that I used to play as a kid," I went on, not believing that just after almost an hour of meeting this guy I was gonna play truth with him. "You go back and forth and say as many random things about yourself. The first person that can't think of anything, loses." I smiled.

"Sounds like fun," He said, there was a small silence between 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' and a Maroon 5 love ballad before he spoke again. "Let's play."

"Alright…" I said, with a blush. "You start, then."

Everyone else that I've played this with before, had always blushed right back and insisted that I went first. But, Sasuke, being that I-want-to-resist-him-but-he's-just-so-irresistable-in-a-way-I-can't-describe guy, nodded and thought for a moment.

"I hate butter on my popcorn," He started, turning his head for what seemed like the first time since we had gotten in the car. "Is that one alright?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that one. So much for my moping. He had cracked me before I had cracked him. Hmm. I better keep my eye on this one. "Eh, it's good, for a wimp," I playfully teased at him, lifting my feet and letting them rest on the dash board. He laughed too. "Let's see…I think I hate my parents."

"Oh come on, that's such a classic teenager line," He said, rolling his eyes, but I could see the smile still.

"Psh, you're one to talk Mr. No Butter," We could not stop laughing, and I had no idea why. I cleared my throat. "You're turn again."

"Alright." He said, chewing on his bottom lip in thought, looking over at me. "I have a hard time moving on."

Well, I hadn't been expecting something like that. Somewhere along the way, everyone always ran out of silly things to say, and that was when the serious stuff started flying out and even the least person you'd suspect to be doing crack, was. Stuff like that. I felt goosebumps rising on my arms. Alright, so maybe he had been a little unapproachable at first, but still.

"I feel the need to please everyone."

"My first kiss was with my second cousin."  
"I'm jealous of my best friend."

This one didn't get an instant reply from Sasuke. "You mean that drunk girl?" He asked. People who didn't know Tenten or me that well always asked if Tenten was 'that drunk girl', and usually soon after that learned why you didn't ask shit like that to us. But, for some reason, I wasn't mad at Sasuke. I just nodded. "Why?" He asked, after I had silently responded.

"She's just…she's beautiful. She can come up with these amazing come backs, she just has this aura to her that makes her so…untouchable. Everyone loves her, and I'm always stuck in the shadows," Alright, so I couldn't even speak these thoughts in my mind. So why was I telling him this?

"I'm sure not everyone thinks that."

"Oh yeah?" I scoffed. "Why would you think that?"

"Because…" He said. "I don't."

There was a silence after that, and our game was on hold, but definitely not finished. It wasn't awkward, we were just sitting, enjoying the music and I was getting more hungry. But, as we pulled into the parking lot and Sasuke turned off the car and led the way to the diner, I looked at the back of his head as he walked and stared at the boy that I was promised to for the night and realized that I was falling head over heels in love with him, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to.


	5. SASUKE hollywood sucks you in

**author's note.**

Hey guys! It's time for another update. I'm not sure which reviewer caught it, but there was an error in the last chapter. Instead of writing 'Tenten' I accidentally put Caroline. For those of you who read the book, you'll know that Tenten's role in this story was originally potrayed by a character named Caroline. I'm so sorry for the confusion, and thank you to those of you who caught it. Anyway, Marley (MarMar17), those of you might know her as that, is in surgery right now to get her tonsils removed. I'm in a total "Kodocha" mood, and I can't find it anywhere and today is so random. xD Hope you like the chapter!

**disclaimer.**

I don't own "Naruto."

**currently listening to...**

Little Bitty Pretty One - Aaron Carter

...SHUT UP. XD

**dedication.**

For dad.

* * *

"I'll have an omelette with goat cheese and green peppers," I said to the sweating teenage waitress who was awkwardly switching her weight from one foot to the other. It took her a couple of moments to write it down, but she did and then turned to Sakura. I was glad that she didn't question my food choice, I had a weird one, believe me.

"Goat cheese? Hmm," She said, leaning back in the booth as if contemplating this. Any other person would see the impatience in the waitress' face, and I'm sure that Sakura did too, she just chose not to acknowledge that. How in the hell did she do that? "Sounds interesting. Make two of those. Oh, and sweet heart," Sakura said. I could tell by the tone of voice that she just wanted to mess with the waitress. "Can I get some vodka in this OJ?" She asked, smiling.

"We…we don't have our liqour license. Big Boy will not and does not serve minors." The waitress cleared her throat, the beads of sweat were so comical that I had to bite down on my lip to not laugh.

"Good, you've been reading the manual." Sakura smiled.

The girl relaxed, as if Sakura was some sort of health or New York Big Boy inspector out to test all of the employees, and she had passed. It was somewhat cruel, but the way that Sakura slid out a $5 bill and put it under the bread basket for her tip, I knew that she was just joking. Jesus, this girl was still ceasing to amaze me and bewilder me at the same time every moment.

"So, Sakura," I said, leaning back in the booth as well and taking a sip of my orange juice, the glass was cold and it burned my hand. "We should move on with our game." I said coolly. It was amazing how just a few minutes ago I was following behind her in that rat infested club, and now I was sitting here with her, eating breakfast at midnight and talking about random shit.

"I suppose," She said, a smirk growing on her lips. "Where did we leave off?"

"I think it was my turn," I recalled, staring up at the flourescent lighting, wincing as a fly flew right into it, frying it. Mm, hope they throw that in with my breakfast. "I peed my pants on my first roller coaster." I admitted. What? Why was I telling her that? I hadn't even told my parents, who have yet to figure out why we left Cedar Point two hours after getting there.

"Harsh." Sakura nodded, agreeing with how miserable it sounded. Sympathy, I never knew that she was capable of feeling that. Not that Sakura was some kind of stone hearted bitch, but she just didn't seem like the one that was that…warm and fuzzy, if that made sense. "I ate lipstick and had to get my stomach pumped."

I couldn't help but laugh at this one. Instead of her dumping her orange juice all over me like I expected her to do when I was done laughing, she was smirking right along with me. Before I could start my next one, the food was set down in front of us and we began eating. I took a bite, remembering when I had my first omelette like this.  
It had been over winter break and Ino and I were up at her family's ski resort. We had gone out for this fancy dinner, and no one else had been hungry but me. I mean, come on. They were all stuffed because of the duck and everything from the night before, but my food looked suspiciously…alive, so I had been saving my apetite for the next morning, and it was a good thing I had.

"This is good," Sakura said, nodding. I grinned back at her.

We didn't eat in silence. I don't really know what we were talking about, we were just talking…talking with out thinking. Sakura made a comment about how the girls at the next booth were giggling and looking this way. I told her about the book store that was right around her. She told me that Tenten better have gotten home alright. I silently hoped so too.

"So, back to our game," I said, chewing on another bite. I swallowed before continuing. "I have a hard time falling out of love."

This one earned a tough silence, not an awkward one, but a heavy silence. Full of thinking. The comical things were over now, and we had moved onto serious things.

Sakura was just about to respond when a tall figure stood over us. I was silent, looking up. He turned to Sakura. "Sakura. I didn't expect to see you here."

I looked over at Sakura, and by the look on her face, she didn't look too happy to see whoever this was.


	6. SAKURA just keep a hold on me

**author's note.**

Hey guys! So, Marley just called me which made me really happy and got me to finish this chapter. Today was the pep assembly, and the basketball team and the cheerleading team danced to that song from HSM 2 "Work This Out" and I thought I was going to throw up. The dancing was okay, I guess. But the song was disgusting. BLECH. Anyway, yeah, I'm hyperr. Yep, so here's the chapter, sorry for the OOC ness of this character...xD

**disclaimer.**

I don't own "Naruto."

**currently listening to...**

Boyfriend - Ashlee Simpson

(It's on a "Kodocha" AMV XD)

**dedication.**

For all of the reviewers!

* * *

I sat frozen for a moment, because I had a right too. I was compiling a list of things I would rather have happened right there instead of seeing him. I would rather poke my eyes out with chopsticks. I would rather run naked around Times Square. I would rather have the world blow up in five seconds, if it meant that I didn't have to see him. That sounds a little extreme, but believe me, if you knew the situation that Naruto and I were in…you'd get it.

I clenched my fist, the fork still resting in my hand. My eyes stared into his, and I saw that he had been sitting here the whole time, at the booth on the other side. Oh really, so now he was good enough for Big Boy. I bit down on my bottom lip fiercly, looking over at Sasuke who was sitting there, possibly looking more alarmed than he did when we were putting on our little façade slash song and dance for Ino.

"It's a free country," I said, almost snapping, but retaining myself. I wanted to slap him, kick him, throw him out the fucking window, but I couldn't lose my cool. It would just show him that he won, and I wasn't about to bring the house down…in front of Sasuke. "I can be anywhere I want. What's your excuse?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

Wow, so Sasuke was getting to see my feisty side today. I wasn't usually this snappy, this…bold and bright, but somehow having him here wasn't really making me embarassed, but almost empowering me.

"Hmm, I see you've changed," Naruto said, his voice held a hint of humor, an inside joke with his fucking self, most likely. I didn't like his comment, and I probably would have blushed if it was any other time or place, but I felt angered to see that he was commenting about me. "is it his doing?" Naruto cocked his head towards Sasuke who stayed silent.

"You don't even know who he is," I said, realizing that I was doing exactly what Naruto was doing. Damn him. Damn him. Damn him. "It was nice seeing you. Now leave."

"Ah, what about this free country business, Miss Hypocrite?" He asked, smirk not letting up but possibly growing stronger. O-oh boy. If only I could just sock him right in between the eyes, oh yes, that would be the ultimate satisfaction. "Why don't you step outside, and we can talk? We have a lot of unfinished business to work out, if I recall." He said, making sure that he angled himself more towards Sasuke for this, as if rubbing it in his face.

Talk about what? Talk about how I, the good Jewish girl, had dated Naruto since I was 14, and suddenly he walked out on me? That's right. I had been dating him since I was fourteen, I was a naïve stupid idiot, and him, being the sixteen year old at the time took advantage of that.

Naruto was more or less a modern day hippie, and pretended to be all hardcore and he thought he had the tortured artist slash peace activist slash PETA freak, and most people fell for it. I never did, and when his façade was proven to be just that, I really almost laughed for the rest of my life. Naruto's parents are both surgeons, E.R. doctors to be exact and Naruto's never had a reason to be tortured in his life.

When I was sixteen he decided that he had had enough, and left to go backpacking in Europe. Oh don't get me wrong, I wasn't running around in circles chasing my tail trying to figure out where he was. He left a note. That bastard.

Sasuke almost opened his mouth, and I knew that this couldn't be easy for him. At least when he had asked me to help him out, he had had the reassurance of me not being some permanent bitch, but rather just a temporary one that he could dispose of once he was finished. But now it was different and we had formed almost a bond in the past two hours or so.

I stood up, sliding out of the booth, my whole body pulsating with anger and anxiety. A look of victory spread across his face, but I knew that he hadn't won. I was going to let him have it, but not yet. I looked to Sasuke, a painful expression on his face. "I'll be back soon, I promise," I said, sighing gently and walking out of the resteraurant with Naruto.

He led me to the alley way, and I propped myself up on the dumpster. It wasn't cold, but it was pretty cool. My cheeks burned from anxiety and the light breeze blowing past us.

Naruto walked towards me, placing his hand on my neck and gently caressing it. I wanted to smack him, kick him, throw him. How dare he come back here and expect me to be as foolish to give myself to him, body, mind, and soul, again. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me.

I was frozen, though. As if time had stopped and not in the good way that's described in movies and books and television shows, in a bad way, like that feeling you get right before you have to do a big run for gym class or you're going to ask out a guy that you like, that awful feeling that makes you feel like your body suddenly turned into a washing machine.

I breathed in and out, and finally regained composure and slapped his hand. "How dare you…" I said, my voice was wavering.

"Mm," He said, his finger tips disgustingly grazing over my flesh, and giving me goosebumps of equal disgust. "Feisty. You don't know what that's doing to me."

I couldn't scream, I couldn't cry, I saw him moving and I knew what was coming and I feared it, but couldn't move.

"You fucking get off of her, you bastard," Sasuke's voice was heard, and both Naruto and I turned our heads. Naruto was about to make some cocky remark, but Sasuke had taken him by the collar of his shirt and literally threw him into the wall. I watched in awe as Sasuke extended a hand towards me.

"Sasuke…" I said, wondering how I could ever thank him.

"Let's go," He said with a small smile. "We still have the whole city to get through."


	7. SASUKE when you were young

**author's note.**

Dear readers,

I'm sorry that this update took so long. I don't remember the last time that I updated, but things have been really hectic. Today we started our standardized testing, and that was incredibly exhausting. I'm a pretty calm person, and even though it was three hours long today, I was still fidgeting a little. We were reading this book called "The Westing Game" in school, I mean, we are. Well, they are. I finished it during the test. Have any of you heard of that? Anyway, I had to go to my math tudor and she helped me with my insane load of homework. I had to come home and reserruct my computer, and now I'm watching Project Runway or some fashion show on VH1 right now. I wrote this chapter last night, and it's incredibly short because it was written in my notebook while I watched the "Kodocha" commentary episodes. xD I wrote a longer chapter in Sakura's POV at school as well, but I'll try to get that one up today, or tomorrow at the latest.

Love to all,

Emily.

**disclaimer.**

I don't own "Naruto."

**currently listening to...**

Her Hairagami Set - The Brunnetes.

I have been looking for the lyrics for-ever. I can't find them. Still.

**dedication.**

To my godparents, Aunt Suzy and Uncle Rob.

* * *

I knew that Sakura and I hadn't formed an incredibly amazing bond in the few hours we had spent together, but the sturdy relationship-thing that we had, I was afraid would be broken my awkwardness.

We climbed into our designated seats in my car. As the engine purred back to life, my fears were proven false as Sakura's talkative side also roared to life.

Apparently, she must have been fearing a thick silence as well, because she was babbling about everything under the sun and I wasn't able to comprehend that, and the White Stripes/Rolling Stones/Cobra Star ship at the same time.

"And I'm not kidding. You should try my mom's caramel apples sometime…" She began.

"Sakura," I said, cutting her off mid-sentence. I myself was even surprised at how smooth my voice sounded. A nice but awkwardly different change from my usually scattered tone.

"I think that this is my insane way of apologizing," She said quietly, her voice trailing off.

"It's really alright," I said, making a turn and watching out of the corner of my eye as she rescued my bruised and abused yet loved CD case from beside my seat.

I shuttered as she began flipping through the case. I bit down on my lip. Some people got all protective of their art work, their writing. Me? I was self-concious about my music. And damn protective of it, too.

"Where are we going?" She asked, her eyes lifting from the CD case to stare at me. I sighed inwardly, I guess we really weren't past 'that stage' yet.

"You'll see," I glanced at the clock. Not that it mattered. We were in the city that never slept, after all.

"I think we need another game of truth," She said, or more like suggested. "To loosen us up, y'know. Since there's no vodka around."

I winced. We had seen enough drunk people to last us a lifetime, let alone one night.

"Kidding! Jeez," Sakura said, rolling her eyes playfully. "You know normal people, sometimes we joke."

So, we did play truth. And by the time we had pulled up to the busy vacant parking lot, I had learned several more things about her and I was feeling more at ease.

I could see a childish glint in Sakura's eyes as I turned off the car, slipping the keys into the most secure place in my jacket.

"Welcome to wonderland," I said with a smirk, leading her in.


	8. SAKURA cherry lipstick painted on you

**author's note.**

Dear readers,

Here's the next chapter! It's longer than the other one, but a whole lot. Hope you like it, there's alittle bit of adult content below, but I think you can handle it. XD

Lots of love,

Emily

**disclaimer.**

I don't own "Naruto."

**currently listening to...**

Fully Alive - Flyleaf

**dedication.**

Katie & Dave.

* * *

I gulped, staring at the scene before me. There was a vacant lot looking place that I was standing in front of. There was a few picnic tables with 5-7 teens sitting at them. There was a cement that door that Sasuke led me through.

The girls' icy glares pierced my skin, and with out thinking, I clung to Sasuke's side. I didn't know where we were, but wherever we were, I didn't like it. I would have protested, but if I had learned anything so far it was to trust Sasuke. He might not be the most normal, sane person in the world, but he was caring and fun and managed to make me laugh frequently. Plus, he had saved me numerous times already, and knowing me the saving on his part wasn't over yet.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked as we passed by more people. Couples were making out, pressed up against the walls. It was almost a blur, full of Andy Warhol worshipper, true blue indie kids. I was afraid that I'd be blinded by the vintageness by the time we left.

He couldn't hear me, but I knew that he wasn't purposely ignoring me because the music was pounding and blaring through the hallways, I couldn't even hear my own thoughts.

We emerged into an unfinished room with tall, high ceilings. The way I was struggling to lift my feet off of the sticky cement floor, I guessed that many drunk people had dropped their drinks, or more, on this floor. Sasuke had called this place Wonderland, but to me a more suitable name was Rave Hell.

I turned my glance at the people dancing on the dance floor. Alright, so there really wasn't a dance floor, but more like a bunch of magazine clippings paper mashayed to the floor. I felt Sasuke move away from me and I quickly snapped my head in his direction.

I ended up smacking my nose against his shoulder. As I was rubbing it, I realized that he was talking to a guy. This other guy was tall, dark and slim and he appeared to be whispering to Sasuke, but it was almost impossible to tell what they were saying in this place, or the one of what they were saying, unless they were screaming.

I watched out of the corner of my eye. The mystery guy pulled something out of his pocket. I was prepared for the worst. What if he was a druggie? My heart was racing, but all the guy pulled out was a pair of wooden drumsticks.

"Hey man," The first guy said, shaking Sasuke's hand. "Thanks so much for the sticks. It was a pain in the ass that mine snapped."

Sasuke smiled. They talked for a few minutes, but nothing that I could comprehend. I swallowed, it was so wrong of me to think that he was a druggie. Ever.

"Sakura?" When he turned to me, I realized that I must have been spacing out for more than a few minutes. "Ready?"

"Yeah," I stuttered out. Wonderland, hah. It's been a lovely experience, but Alice is signing out now. "Just one second. Let me find the bathroom." After I had wandered away from him, I realized how stupid of a mistake I had made. I hoped I would be able to find my way back to him…and the bathroom.

I tried at least five doors. One was a practically empty janitor's closet except for the unused mop and a bucket of dirty water that's circa was probably somewhere in the early 1970's. I shuddered, and moved on. I found the bathroom, approaching the sink and trying hard not to return the piercing glares of the indie-punk poster girls that surrounded me.

I twisted the faucet on, bent over and splashed my face with cool water. I sighed, grabbing a paper towel and dabbing it on my face. I sighed once more, tossing the towel into the garbage. I was about to walk out when Ino emerged from the small, zipping up the fly to her skirt.

She looked at me, retreated to the sink, looked in the mirror and adjusted herself. She cleared her throat, looking at me. "Well, well, well. It looks like the infamous Sakura Haruno is gracing me with her presence yet fucking again," Ino said, the comment earning me snickers from the other girls that were standing near me. It didn't take a rocket scientist to guess that the girls were somehow all related in some kind of indie web I wasn't even in on.

"You know I love you," I retorted, rolling my eyes. I had Sasuke out there, and I had to get out there before the night got away from us.

"Mm, well when we elope, make sure that you're the one that drops the bomb on Sasuke," She said, and with out giving me time to retort, she turned to the girls, "Why don't you girls give Sakura and I a minute?" She smiled. The girls shuffled out, all probably expecting an explanation and a drink when Ino emerged.

Ino propped herself up against the tampon machine, staring at me. "So."

"Yeah."

Aw-kw-ard.  
"Have you and Sasuke kissed yet?" She asked.

Oh shit. I had forgotten, did we go into the details of Sasuke's and I's 'relationship' when we were err…putting on our show.

"Um. No."

"Ah," Ino stared at her chipped blue nails and then back up at me. "Oh wait, have you kissed anyone yet?"

I clenched my fist, although that action was hidden from Ino since I had my arms crossed over my chest. My mom and Ino's mom were best friends, so we did see each other frequently, unfortunately. One time we had a sleepover up at the ski lodge and we had gotten a bit, tipsy, would be the best way to put it. I told her I had never kissed anyone except for Naruto.

"No." I replied, wondering why I hadn't continued my lying streak.

"Tsk, tsk," Ino shook her head, sighing and flipping some of her hair behind her ear. "You know, Sasuke hates girls that can't kiss."

This girl was a lying, conniving bitch, so why was I letting that feeling of panic she had been aiming for, take over me? Damn you, Ino.

"Really?" The excited chirp had completely blown my cover. Nice job, Sakura. Real fucking nice.

"Oh yeah," She said, her voice full of seriousness, but I could tell that she was lying. Or was she? DAMN. DAMN. DAMN. DAMN HER. "Because when we first started dating, I have to admit," She falsely blushed here. "I couldn't kiss to save my life."

My stomach was feeling a little bit fizzy, even though I knew, I knew, I KNEW she was lying. She was good. Too good. I should have just run there, but for some reason, my feet were staying and, god damn it, they were going to listen to what Ino had to say whether the rest of me wanted to listen to her or not.

"Look, Sakura, it's not that big of a deal," She said, walking over to the sink. She fished out a compact from her purse and began dabbing at her cheeks. "I'll show you."

WHAT  
THE  
HELL  
I saw her turning around, smiling. And as she came closer to me, I had the worst urge to throw her into something, or throw something at her, or just leave. But my feet weren't moving, I was in total shock that as her lips pressed against mine to make this incredibly disgusting sour taste, I was afraid I was going to start laughing.

I laughed all the way out of the bathroom, and it just so happened that Sasuke was standing right outside the door, eyes wide. "Uh, are you ready?"

I wiped my mouth with the sleeve, still giggling uncontrollably. So, Ino was a lesbian, I was parading around New York City with a guy that had saved me from my ex-boyfriend raping me, and since we were all insane, the rest of the world was slowly losing their sanity as well, I suppose.

"More than ready."


	9. SASUKE you can feel it

**author's note.**

Dear readers,

Here's the next chapter of S&SIF. Today is Naruto's birthday, did you know that? And today is also the day that Edward and Al Elric burned down their house, I think. For you FMA fans, remember his pocket watch? Anyway, I wrote part of this chapter during the standardized test time, but I finished it when I got home. I had physical therapy, and school sucked for the most part. It's really nice out, though. Well nice in Emily weather. It's all cold, like break-out-the-toe-socks-and-movies-and-hot-chocolate cold. -Sigh- I love cold weather. Well, I hope you likes the chapter. I have the rest of the story plotted out, but it's definitely going to change. Knowing me. XD Please review!

Lots of love,

Emily

P.s. Happy-FMA-starting-Naruto-day!

**disclaimer.**

I don't own "Naruto."

**currently listening to...**

You Can Feel It All Over - Stevie Wonder

**dedication.**

Jake & Trish.

* * *

We were both on the road again, and I could tell that something had gone wrong in that bathroom, but I was terrified to know what it was. Trouble and weird things just seemed to magically find us. So, for all I know, Sakura had been abducted by aliens and returned with out me even knowing.

Driving to wherever place we were going now was a little more tense. There wasn't an awkward silence, per say but there was a silence. I was determined to find a place where Sakura and I wouldn't run into exes, have near death experiences, and maybe some place where we could have fun? I tapped my hands against the steering wheel to the beat of the Stevie Wonder song.

"What's this?" In Sakura's hands was a huge stack of paper, 75 pages at least. I recognized it at once. I didn't want people going through my car ever, because for people going through my car was the equivalent of reading my diary, basically. Except I don't keep a diary. I swear.

"It's nothing," I quickly replied. Her fingers were flicking rapidly through the pages, searching for something, it appeared. At a red light, I turned my head. The expression on her face was beyond unreadable. It wasn't sad, definitely not angry, and not esctatic, but more amused. And not in that, this is so funny I'm not gonna let you down until your great-great-great grand children have great grand children way.

"It's a bunch of songs," She said, her tone implying that there was something more to that. Which there was. I didn't know if I wanted to reveal the secret of 'the playlist' to her yet or not. You know what? Why the fuck not. We had been through too much already tonight for me to be keeping obscure shit from her.

"It's a playlist," I explained, pulling over to the side of the road. I hated talking about important things and driving. Sometimes it was beneficial because if the conversation was something I didn't want to be participating in, I could drive and focus on not getting bashed into by an 18-wheeler and not about the other speaker. "The infinite playlist to be exact. I started it in first grade. It's all songs I don't want to forget."

I wanted to know what her reaction would be. She would probably say it was stupid and laugh all the way to the next exit so she could hitch hike back home. Or maybe she would think it was so sweet, that she wanted to hop on the next plane to Las Vegas and get hitched by an Elvis impersonator and have twenty two kids on a farm in Kentucky. Heh, both of those were pretty unlikely. Okay. Both were impossible.

But, really, Sakura's reactions to things were intriguing me. Even though it's wrong to be bashing your ex-girlfriend, Ino's reactions to everything was always so…expected. I knew what made her sad, what made her angry, what made her happy, it was normal stuff. I should have been happy at that, but I found that that in itself was her biggest flaw. Other people thought it was the fact that she had no manners (I thought it was cute in a red neck type of way) or the fact that she had me on a 'leash' (I liked not making decisions.)

But Sakura was a different story. In these past few hours I had learned that the normal things that made someone happy or sad or angry, didn't mean that it gave her a stereotypical reaction. I liked that. Was that too weird?

"That's amazing."

Her words took me by surprise. I was sitting there, blinking my coal eyes and wondering if she had been commenting on the play list or the KFC right outside. I hate KFC just as much as the next person, but I'm guessing that she was wowing over the greasy chicken and not my collobaration of songs.

"You're hungry?" I asked, swallowing and glancing over at the KFC. "We can stop."

"No," She smiled, laughing. "I'm talking about your playlist. This is…this is genius!" Her laugh was so musical, I wanted to record it and add it to the playlist.

"I like the idea of infinity," I said, turning on the engine once more. Now that I was at ease, I could talk and drive and not worry about those 18 wheelers. We were driving straight into the heart of the city now, and I was rummaging around in my pocket for some change. "The idea that something goes on forever and ever, y'know?" I asked. I was feeling a little dorky, but good that I could express myself.

"Me too," She said, bringing her feet up onto the dash board. She pulled a bubble gum tootsie pop from her purse and popped it into her mouth, throwing the wrapper into a questionable garbage bag in the back seat. She took the lollpop out of her mouth for a second. "It's almost…comforting, isn't it?"

Whoa. Who gave Sakura the key to my fucking mind?

"Yeah." I stammered out. "Yeah, it is."

I handed the coins to the lady at the toll booth, and looked straight ahead. Deep conversation or not, we were headed into the heart of New York City. And for anyone who's ever even heard of the big apple, you know that's where the magic happens. Manhattan style.


	10. SAKURA if only time flew by

**author's note.**

Dear readers,

I know, I know, another update! I hope you guys like this. This chapter was inspired by the music video for the song "Who Knew" by Pink. I love that song, and so does my whole family, really. So, it's a pretty amazing song, and I think that this is a pretty good chapter. It's over 1, 500 words. For some reason, these chapters that I type always come up bigger. -shrugs- Anyway, my mom just got back from my parent-teacher confrences. I have all A's. YAY! Anyway, I have to go beg for my Kodocha now. xD Have a good day everyone!

Lots of love,

Emily

P.s. Happy-FMA-starting-Naruto-day!

**disclaimer.**

I don't own "Naruto."

**currently listening to...**

Hallelujah - Paramore

**dedication.**

Peter.

* * *

Signs of rain were showing outside of my window, dark clouds were forming in the already dark midnight sky, but that wasn't putting a damper on my good time. After I had set the play list back in it's spot, who would've thought that a guy like Sasuke would be so organized?, we had unrolled the windows and were now chorusing together to a Kylie Minogue song.

"It's no surprise."

"I don't want you to make me…"

"I want to make it with you!"

The sing a long was quite embarassing, and with the other hoodlums staring at us and then cracking up laughing at red lights were definitely not getting us to stop. We were drunk. Drunk on being together, drunk on everything that had already happened that night and drunk on what was going to happen. It was a silly idea, somewhat even cliché. But we were in the moment, and damn, nothing was going to get us out of it.

"Where should we go to next?" He turned and asked me. I looked out the window, satisfied. The last few stops had not been cleared with me, and despite the surprising and definitely not even close to being slightly wanted kiss from Ino, that place sure was fun. I had been wondering if I ever was going to go back. Maybe next time, oh god please let there be a next time I see this boy, Sasuke and I will get to be one of those couples making out against the wall.

I didn't want to sound like a complete fool. I had lived in New Jersey all my life, despite the one year exchange student program in England for college applications, and I still couldn't ever manuver my way around the city by myself. I didn't know how we were going to get along, because just by looking at Sasuke, you could tell he was also a New Jersey goer.

Well, thousands of tourists came to this place every day, and they managed to find their way through it. Hell, what's the worst that could happen? We get lost? Great, whatever. My parents rejoice that they can finally legally adopt Tenten, even though she has alive and well parents thank you very much, because she's way more perfect than me. School? Fuck that. Sasuke and I can be those musicians that sit around drinking Starbucks at Mickey D's fries that are given to us by sympathetic and stupid tourists…

My thoughts were interrupted by the reminder that I had yet to answer Sasuke's question. Great, Sakura. Leave him hanging gets brought to a new level—by Sakura Haruno. My eyes searched out the window, and my face spread into a grin. In the distance, in a clearing a carnival had been set up. In any other city, things like this would be closed by this hour, but hey, we were in Manhattan, baby. It's never too late for a carnival.

"There." I let my arm hang out the window, pointing over at the carnival.  
"Really?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. What? I didn't look like a carnival type of girl? Psh. "Well, okay."

We found a parking spot in the alley between Hoo's Laundromat and a tiny second hand book store, that looked especially appealing to me. Too bad it was closed. I was walking along the pavement next to him, the energy, the friction between us was almost suicidial. He must have been feeling it too, because soon his hand was slipping into mine.

He paid for the admission, and suddenly we weren't sixteen, but we were six years old. I watched as the few families remaining stumbled out of the carnival, the parents had blood shot eyes, probably exhausted from keeping tabs on their children and making sure that they weren't over paying for a stuffed dog or to give their son a chance to throw darts at pain balloons. Now, the carnival belonged to the teenagers, the kids, everyone who was daring enough to come out into the carnival now.

Sasuke had a strip of orange tickets in his hand. "What do you want to do first?" He said, eying the tickets then me. I winced, I hadn't been to a carnival in forever. The last time I went to anything like a carnival was when my family took a trip to Disney World and my nanny and me paraded around the Magic Kingdom, me proudly boasting my Princess Minnie ears and a shopping bag full of souvenirs.

"That spinny thing looks like fun," I said, cocking my head towards an attraction that consisted in sitting in a larger-than-life apple and spinning around and around while going through a metal track. It looked like fun, and an easy way to lose that omelette from centuries ago. "Wanna go on that?"

By the way that I could swear Sasuke's face was turning a tint of green, I knew that spinning wasn't necessarily this drummer boy's thing. But, being the manly man who he was, or maybe he was just repulsed by the carnie taking our tickets, he decided to come along with me. We managed to find an empty apple and I slid in, him next. We had touched many times through out the night so far, but it still tingled when his leg bumped into mine.

They didn't give us any warning that it was starting, but we decided that it had when the apple started moving along the track. Sasuke and I both let our hands fall into position on the silver dial, twisting, pulling, pushing will all of our might until we had created a monstrous, amazingly powerful force with our hands. Soon our apple was spinning and I was giggling like a four year old.

Our eyes managed to catch each other right before the ride ended. My head was pulsating from all of this spinning, but I could still make out that smirk on his face. When we got off, he gracefully stepped off the apple. But me on the other hand, I stumbled out, drunkenly, still giggling insanely. Who needed an apple martini when you had a giant apple to spin in?

His hand slipped into mine, and I tried to tell myself it was just so that I didn't trip over a rock and fall onto my face, but he was squeezing lightly, but just hard enough for me to get the picture. Was he…dun dun dun…protecting me? Well, he was protecting me from carnies and the stoners who had probably ran out of dope and well they were waiting for a new batch decided to come to a children's fair. What a nice thought.

"Let's go on that next," Sasuke suggested. I was not going to go on more spinning things in the next hour, but when I looked up and saw the ferris wheel, I swallowed. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that I hated heights. "Oh come on, Sakura," Sasuke said, a smile on his face. Apparently the boy could read fear. Damn. He was good. "It's not bad. You've never been on one before."

"No?" I offered, an uneasy smile on my face. I hated heights. Ever since that demonic diving class that my mom had signed me up for, with out even asking me. Just standing up on the edge of the diving board had made me sick. And when I turned on my heels to go, my cousin (the demon from hell) pushed me in. And that's why I'm afraid of heights. In a nut shell.

"Come on, let's do it. It's not a night with Sasuke until you've conquered at least one fear."

Right. Like me sneaking around with you while your friends carted my drunk best friend home, kissing your exgirlfriend, almost getting raped by my exboyfriend and during the insanity that was going on wasn't enough? Psh. High standards, much?

"Alright, alright!" I said, a smile, uneasy but still a smile, settled onto my face. "Let's go then."

But he was already leading me in the direction of the death wheel. I mean, the ferris wheel. Excuse my French. We were boarded into a small, red box looking thing. There was two benches, facing each other. Each were coated in a red, plastic interior. I stood in shock, Sasuke pulled me towards him to sit down, but ended up pulling me onto his lap. I didn't protest, I didn't move, and he didn't move me.

I turned my head, burying it into the alcove in his neck and shoulder. He quietly sang to me as we rose up. Then, a few minutes later, his hand was running up and down my back. "It's okay to look now, Sakura." I took my head and looked out into the distance. My heart did cart wheels. It was amazing. Beautiful.

The city was going on below us, racing cars, flashing bilboards. Each person with a life, a story, down there. Thousands and thousands of people, and Sasuke and I. The thought was enough to bring a chill down my spine and goosebumps to push their way to the surface of my flesh.

"It's…" I started.  
He turned to me, gazing into my eyes. "Beautiful, I know."

Then he pressed his lips against mine.


	11. SASUKE kusatta kokorro o

**author's note.**

Dear readers,

I know you guys are all wondering, why is she updating so much? Honestly, I don't know. xD I have a really bad head ache, still, and one that ramen didn't cure. -gasp- And even though my head is pounding from all of this light and sound, I still have Asian Kung Fu Generation on repeat. -le sigh- I'm in love. xD Anyway, this chapter took a very spaztic turn from when I was plotting. I hope you like it. xD I don't know if I'll be updating again tonight, though. XD We're nearing the ending. -cries-

Lots of love,

Emily

P.s. Happy-FMA-starting-Naruto-day!

**disclaimer.**

I don't own "Naruto."

**currently listening to...**

Rewrite - Asian Kung Fu Generation

**dedication.**

To the _real _Kayla.

* * *

"See, it really wasn't half that bad," I told Sakura, taking a big lick out of my strawberry dipped ice cream. We had left the carnival after the ferris wheel, even though Sakura wanted to go on it again. I told her she would have liked it. But, we had both decided that the whole city was waiting for us. We couldn't have every course, but only a taste of everything, if that made sense.

"I know, I know!" She said with a sigh, taking a lick of her own ice cream. "You were right. I was wrong, now can we drop it?"

We took a seat on the bench. It had started drizzling, but nothing too bad. An occasional sudden rain drop would fall from the sky and cause either one of us to wince quietly to ourselves. We were talking again, about random things. That's the thing about Sakura, we were talking, and we didn't even know what we were talking about, but somehow it was important.

As we sat, a young girl was stumbling across the path that was in front of us. I looked over at Sakura, who was staring at the girl. She was walking, limping, and then falling over. Sakura dropped her ice cream when the girl fell for a third time, the treat falling to the floor. I threw mine away, and stayed quiet on my perch.

Sakura was the type of girl to run to help people. Me on the other hand, I was one that was more, well, less voluntary. I was watching in awe as Sakura brought the girl back to our bench. She placed the girl, who looked to be only six years old, down on the bench.

Sakura took a hold of the girl's knee and began bending it back and forth. The girl winced, and I offered her my hand. She didn't look at me first, but the pain was enough for her to clasp onto my hand. "I felled down." She explained to me, looking up at my eyes.

I looked at her banged up knee, took one look at the bloody mess that Sakura was trying to repair, and averted my eyes. I had somewhat of a queasy stomach when it came to blood. I wouldn't tell Sakura that, though. I had made her conquer her fear, and I was afraid that she would drag me into the Hospital and make me scrub in on a surgery or something for Christ's sake.

"Where are your parents?" Sakura asked, her voice was calm, smooth. She smiled at the girl, brushing some of the young girls' jet black locks behind her ears.

She was silent.

"Where do you live?" I asked, trying to match the silky tone that Sakura had, but I only turned out to sound like a phone sex operator. Great. Sakura sounds like Queen of the Little Ones, and I sound like a pedo.  
"The soup kitchen." She answered.

Sakura and I both shared a glance. The…soup kitchen? This young girl was living at the soup kitchen. I breathed in and out, closing my eyes. It was times like these when all of the heart ache that I had ever experienced seemed to leave my body and I remembered how fortunate I was.

"What were you doing out so late…?" Sakura asked, her voice full of sincere worry. I smiled grimly, knowing quite well that Sakura wanted to help this girl. But I didn't know how we could. We were just two teenagers, out. We weren't going anywhere in particular, but the city. I stared into those girl's blue eyes and saw how much pain and sorrow that the six year old was harboring.

"Today is my brother, Aiden's, birthday," She said, trying to stand up but letting out a yelp of pain. Sakura insisted that she sit down before continuing her explanation. "And my parents were fighting, again. I didn't want my brother to have a bad birthday, so I came out to look for a present for him. But, all I found was this."

She held up a maple leaf. I almost hugged her, Sakura did. She returned back to her crouching position. "Sweetie, we're going to bring you home." She said, taking the girl by the hand. "What's your name?" Sakura asked the girl.

"Kayla."

"Well, hello, Kayla," Sakura was wiping the tears away with her index finger. "I'm Sakura, and this is Sasuke." She said. Kayla turned her head to look at me, one finger in her mouth, questioning things and the other rubbing her knee.

"Can you walk?" I asked her, looking down at her swollen shaking knee. I got a head shake in response. I sighed inwardly, I was so freaking exhausted, but I wasn't about to give up now.

I bent down, and Kayla clumsily climbed onto my back. The girl muttered out a few directions to where the soup kitchen was, but she eventually had to recall the name for Sakura to be able to find it. I knew that Sakura didn't have a great sense of direction, since it didn't take a genius to figure that one out.

When we arrived at the soup kitchen, I was more shocked than I had been prepared to be. The soup kitchen was a worn down old building, with scattered groups of homeless people, curled up together for warmth laying outside. Some had styrofoam cups of coffee, vodka, or water, and some were smoking lone cigarettes to try and tame their obsession, their addiction.

I tightened my grip around Kayla's legs. We were not letting her go down here. We couldn't. This girl, she was obviously abused, and she was obviously not getting the love and care she needed. Wait a second, what was I even saying?

"You stay here," I told Sakura, setting Kayla down on her lap when she had sat down on a chair. I wasn't thrilled at the idea of leaving Kayla and Sakura sitting here, but I didn't want Sakura wandering off to find whoever was in charge of this place. I found someone serving soup in their full uniform and cleared my throat. "Excuse me."

"Get in the back of the line, and wait your turn. Jesus," The man said under his breath, giving Sasuke an unwanted whiff of onions. "I thought you people were homeless, not retarded." The man lifted his gaze, saw me, and shook his head. "You teenagers. Get out of here. This is for homeless people, not spoiled punks like you."

I tightened my fist, but immediately loosened it. Obviously these people were already exposed to violence and things like that, I mean, it would be hard to avoid it, living on the streets of New York. "I'd like to speak to the manager, please."

"Kid, you're looking at him. Start talking." The man said, laughing and kept on dolling out the rations of soup. He wiped his hands on his aprons, put the lid on the soup and beckoned me behind the counter.

"Alright, start talking," The man said, taking off his hair net and his gloves and rubbing a hand through his hair.

"There's a girl named Kayla," I began, not wasting any time on small talk. I pointed to her, the man nodded. "Where are her parents, her brother?"

"Oh, her?" The man shook his head, sighing. "Poor kid. She doesn't have parents, or a brother for that matter. I mean, she did. They died a few months ago in a fire. She's been coming ever since. Poor girl is probably traumatized." He muttered under his breath.

My heart was stinging. Orphan. Why hadn't someone called social services? That poor girl, Kayla, she could've found a new family. I wanted to throw the man into the wall, but despite his idiocy, he was helping at least some of the way.

Sakura was cooing to Kayla, playing patty cake with her. I beckoned Sakura with my head away from Kayla. Kayla looked panic-stricken to be having Sakura leaving her, but Sakura smiled. "Shh, Kayla, I'll be right back."

Sakura shivered, and walked outside with me, crossing her arms over her chest. I realized she had let Kayla wear her jacket. I explained it all to her, and by the end of the story, Sakura was crying. I had no idea why she felt this compassionate towards this little girl. Well, alright, I guess I could understand it. A little bit.

"We can't let her stay here…" Sakura said, her green eyes filling with tears.

"I know, Sakura, I know. But we're just teenagers, and we just met today!" I exclaimed. The fact hurt us both, because after this night, it felt like we had know each other forever. I sighed, pressing my back against the wall. When you really expected one thing to be happening in life, it seemed to be going the other way.

"We have to take her with us." Sakura said, her voice firm.

"What?!" I asked, gasping.

"You don't have to help, but I do. You don't understand, Tenten…" She closed her eyes. "When I met Tenten, she was in the same situation as Kayla is. I can't see anyone go through this again, Sasuke. You don't understand." Sakura said, her voice wavering.

"I will help, Sakura," I said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. Well, at least we'd know that we'd be seeing each other again. "I don't know if my parents will be too thrilled." I chuckled nervously, running a hand through my hair.

"My parents won't care," She stated, shrugging and wiping her tears away. She looked around at the people watching them. Sakura shivered. "Let's get out of here. I want to get Kayla cleaned up as soon as possible."

We went back inside. "Kayla," I crouched down to the position that Sakura had been in at the park. "Would you like it…if you could come home with us?"

Kayla looked from Sakura, to me, and back at Sakura. Tear drops rolled down her cheeks, and both Sakura and I smiled at her. "Yes." She muttered quietly. She was exhausted, we could both tell. So, I hoisted her up onto my back, and walked back to the car. The night wasn't over yet, but for the newest member on the Sakura & Sasuke Expedition of the City, it was over. Bedtime would be another way to put it, though.


	12. SASUKE let's make this last forever

**author's note.**

Dear readers,

I'm going back and forth right now, trying to decide whether this should be the last chapter or not. I really want to add another chapter, an Epilogue. But, at this time, there won't be an Epilogue. I might add one, later, but not now. I know, I know, EVIL EMILY-CHAN. -hides from things being thrown at her- I'd love to hear your interpretation of the ending, though. After or before my epilogue, I'd like to publish some chapters of what _you _guys want the Epilogue to look like. So, if you have an idea, PM it to me, and I WILL put it up! You guys have been excellent readers, and I look forwarded to entertaining you with my stories again. -bows- Now I'm gonna go off and cry. XD

Lots of love,

Emily

**disclaimer.**

I don't own "Naruto."

**currently listening to...**

Wait - The Beatles

**dedication.**

To all of the reviewers, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU. This is for you.

* * *

The damp ground outside showed that it had rained quite heavily while we were inside the hotel. My friends had arrived, as planned, just in time. We warned them of the situation with Kayla, and after Sakura made sure that Kayla was alright and after a brief reunion with the slowly sobering Tenten, we were on our way out the door.

The rain was steadily falling now. My hand was clasped against Sakura's, her smooth flesh felt soothing, nestled in my hand. It was nearing four in the morning now, but no signs of the sun were showing anywhere in the dark sky. The city was still bright and alive, all of the clubbers trying to get that little bit more partying in before the sun came up and the city was ruled one more by tourists and business people.

We were so close to central park, that we just decided to go there. I had no objections. We were done partying, we had partyed enough. The whole point of us being together right now was just that, not so that we could be drunk. We had Kayla now, we had each other. I never thought that someone could change me as powerfully in one night as Sakura had. I thought it was impossible, and Sakura had proved that the impossible was seemingly more possible than the possible at times.

"It's really beautiful out, despite the rain," Sakura noted as she walked along. I was a little surprised, realizing that this was one of the many ways that Sakura differed from Ino. Ino would be complaining right now, and she wouldn't see how beautiful the night really was, but rather how dark it was or how much her feet hurt. I knew that we were both tired, whether or not we were willing to admit it. "Don't you think?"

I nodded, swallowing. My head was somewhere else, thinking about the future. After tonight, I didn't know what would happen. Would I ever see Sakura again? I knew the answer was yes. I hadn't been a strong believer in fate, but now I was beginning to realize that fate was all around us. If it had been any other girl but Sakura standing next to me when I got the asinine idea of a five minute girlfriend, then the whole night might have been different.

The thought caused me to squeeze her hand more, protective. She turned to me, surprised at first, but then her face eased into a loving smile. It was silent, but not awkward at all. My mind was racing, she was so beautiful, this night was so beautiful. I was beginning to think that Sakura was an angel, fallen straight from the heavens, just for me.

I closed my eyes as we walked for a brief moment, drinking in my surroundings. I could still see the blur of the city lights with my eyes closed, and I could still hear the taxis rushing by. The city never slept, and it felt like we didn't, either.  
"It seems like this has been longer than a day. Like all of this was destined to happen, and I'm glad it did," She said, sitting down on a bench and staring off into the distance. Night was slowly fading away, and as I saw the hints of the beginning of sunrise, I felt uneasy. I didn't want the night too end.

I sat down next to her. I knew that I would see Sakura after tonight. Destiny had brought us together, and it was showing no signs of pulling us apart anytime soon. I draped my arm over the bench, and stared off. "Let's go see the sunrise." I said, grabbing her hand.

She was taken by surprise, but she followed behind me, keeping up with my impossible pace.

I ran up to the highest hill I could find, sitting down. My face burned with sweat and happiness and the breeze pushing against it. Sakura was laying down as well, her chest rising and falling, the adrenaline was traveling through the air and between us.

I closed my eyes, looking up the sky. It seemed like in a second, the sun was blaring with colors. Orange, pink, purple, blue, it all seemed to make the break of dawn a celebration, the return of sun, the start of a new day. I looked over at Sakura, when something caught my eye. I leaned over and found a 25 cent plastic ring, smiling.

I looked over at her. "Sakura, I have to tell you something that I really think I should."

She looked confused for a second, but nodded.

"I love you."

A wide grin spread across her features, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, and pressed her lips against mine in such a force I had never felt. I felt in my toes, my finger tips, the top of my head to the soles of my shoes. I held her close to me, squeezing extra tight to make sure she wasn't just a dream that would float away.

I slid the ring onto her finger, and she broke out into fits of laughter. I stood up, and extended my hand. "May I have this dance, m'lady?"

She smiled, sliding her body into the right position. "Of course, sir."

And then we danced, in the light of the sunrise, with the blur of the city acting as the music, and our beating hearts working as the rythim.


End file.
